1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking cup device that may be utilized with a variety of drinking cups and liquid storage containers. In particular, the present invention is directed to a drinking cup device that has a detachable member which may be used for storage and which acts to position the drinking cup device within a receptacle or holder.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of drinking cups, drinking mugs, glasses and other liquid storage devices have been developed over the years. One type of drinking cup device is an insulated mug which includes an inner liner and an exterior shell spaced from the inner liner. The insulated mug retains hot beverages within the mug and reduces the normal amount of heat transfer.
Another type of drinking cup device are the large liquid containers with removable tops such as a twenty or twenty-two ounce mug which store a large amount of liquid.
A drawback to these types of devices is that the exterior diameter will not fit within storage receptacles or holders such as trays, to hold multiple cups or receptacles, or within holding rings in vehicle built-in beverage holders.
Often times, the drinking mugs must be transported to various locations. As an example, a drinking mug may be taken from the home to a vehicle to be transported and then to the work site. It would be advantageous to have an insulated mug that will retain liquid and fit within standard size beverage holders. It would additionally be advantageous to have a storage area to store items such as change or keys.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a multi-use drinking cup device having a storage portion that is detachable from the drinking cup portion.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a drinking cup device having a storage portion which also acts as a positioning member for a receipt in a receptacle or holder.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a drinking cup device having a removable storage portion and a removable lid wherein the upper side of the upper lid will attach with either the base of the cup portion or the base of the storage portion.